A Screen G & Peyton
by ToughCoconut
Summary: Its funny. I hated him. Then one video chat made me change my whole opinion about him, I think I might even...like him! But, I can't, we've never met before, only...through...A SCREEN. Whats wrong felt so right!
1. Chapter 1

**Genevieve's POV**

My best friend loves him.

I on the other hand, hate him.

Peyton Meyer. A stuck up, spoiled, bratty, and demanding celebrity. All his fame comes from his stupid face! _Ring Ring._

 ** _Unknown Number: Hi, this is Peyton, Peyton Meyer. A cleaning lady sent me all of my fans numbers and you were sent by another girl. :) xxx_**

 ** _G: You got the wrong number if this is really you._**

 _ **Unknown Number: I am real see (audio click to play) and I am never wrong, a girl said this was her new phone, her name was Taylor, if that's you. x(((**_

I slowly turn my head to Taylor. "TAYLOR!" I yell. She looks at me, "you said I was Peyton Meyer's fan! I hate him! Take it!" I gag. Taylor blushes and takes my phone. They text for 20 minutes.

"Taylor sweetie, I hate to see this beautiful moment end, but you have to go, your mothers here to pick you up!" mom announces to our sad, sad, little faces. We hug goodbye as Taylor leaves to go back home, handing me my phone back. I read the latest text Taylor missed. I quickly skim through them all first, I mean, curiousity, right? But, I sadly do the right thing and go to the latest and missed text and reply.

 _ **Pey-Pey:*: I really appreciate you saying all those compliments about me...but I just don't think this friendship can work out. I like a chill girl, who doesn't fall for me. Sorry. XXX**_

 _ **G: That was Taylor! Its the original owner of the phone, me, G! I think you are a jerk and I couldn't care LESS about you or your stupid awards! You can take that and you know what you can do with it? SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT AND AROUND THE CORNER JERK BOY!**_

 _ **Pey-Pey:*: Woah, finally a girl no obsessive over me! :D**_

 _ **G: Really? I just said all those mean things to you and you're being friendly to me! Wow. Maybe you aren't so bad...NOT!**_

 _ **Pey-Pey:*: Come on, G. One video chat, and I'll bet you'll call me your idol.**_

 ** _G: I don't even watch your show or interviews, though..._**

 ** _Pey-Pey:*: So? I don't care. One video chat..please?_**

I sigh. My phone rings and there is a video chat request from Peyton. I sigh, but click the green answer button.

 _And that's how it all happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Peyton's POV**

I really wanted to meet this girl since she wasn't trying to date me or anything. I video chat requested her and I was surprised to see that she accepted it. When her face popped up, I mentally gasped. She is beautiful. She rolled her eyes.

"Whats wrong video chat buddy?!" I happily chirped. She did a little giggle, but covered her mouth so I didn't see it. It was so cute-stop it! I will not like her. I am a celebrity. I want a model girlfriend.

"Well, I thought your face was always attracting girls because of serious photo shop, not saying you're handsome, but-y-y-kn-..never mind," she blushed. Aww, she started to stutter. I smiled.

"So, _G,_ tell me about yourself, if you want me to start, I'm Peyton Meyer, I like acting, girls, and playing the bass," I smile. She smiled. Shes started to twitch nervously. It was cute. "

"I like playing the air guitar, dancing in the rain, leaving my nails long, and well...that's it...I'm not a very interesting person, sorry." she sighed. She looked down. I did a half smile. Our eyes slowly connected, then locked. I needed to say something to break the ice...but what...QUICK PEYTON! I GOT IT!

"You're NOT boring! I think you are amazing, and I bet everybody else does too!" I yell. She blushes and thanks me. Her mom then yells for her to turn off her stuff since its her bedtime.

"Your bedtime is 7:00?" I ask. There is a sound of a door opening. G nods to my question, and hangs up waving goodbye. She was so beautiful. I like her. AS A FRIEND!

 **Genevieve's POV**

I lay in bed scared yet deep in thought. I'm scared because two days from now, I will be 17. Wow. 17! I cover myself more in blankets until my nose is covered with the rest of my body. I am in bed at 7 because tomorrow is my moms failed book club, and her friend gets angry when I miss it. Now, I'm thinking about Peyton. I didn't hate him. I mean, he liked me better than Taylor, and she idolizes him! The question is: why? I am normal. NOT! I am boring, aren't I? I cannot like him though. I then drift off into a deep sleep.

I am now awake. It is 4 am. But, since I went to bed at 7 am, I slept for 9 hours! I grab my laptop instead and log into the account I have on my phone. So now when I video chat him, it will be bigger. :) I go on, and he instantly clicks answer. His face pops up and he yawns.

"Hey, you!" I giggle, rubbing my eyes, "why are you awake?". He smiles.

"Well, I went to bed at 7 since you did, and woke up an hour ago!" he laughs.

"Well, I have to leave in 30 minutes since I have an autograph signing. As you can see, that's why I'm already dressed!" he smiles.

"30 minutes is just enough time with you," I smile. Was that corny? Yes. Did I like it?

 _Absolutely._


	3. Chapter 3

**Peyton's POV**

Great. Another reporter not minding her business. I just wanted to quickly walk the red carpet, and leave.

"EYTON! PEYTON MEYER! REPORTER TAWKIN'S! PLEASE DO ONE INTERVIEW!" the reporter jumps and yells. I pretend to ignore her, and slip my hands in my pockets casually while whistling and walking around. But, she runs up to me. "Whats your dream girl, Peyton?!" she winks but is out of breath. I mentally groan.

"Well, I think, she would have blonde hair, brown eyes you could melt into, and she would be humble so I could make her confident. I have to go, sorry, bye!" I ramble, and hug the reporter than walk off. Wait! I pause in my tracks. I just described G! When I get home I immediately text Genevieve.

 ** _Peyton: Hey G! (._.). Wassup?_**

 ** _G: Oh hey! Nothing. Just listening to music. So how was your day?_**

Oh, great, she didn't see the interview.

 _ **Peyton: Good...I missed you, though, G! :'(**_

 _ **G: *laughs* aww, I missed you too.**_

 _ **Peyton: So you just sat home listening to music until now? For reals?**_

 _ **G: Nah, I made a video on my channel. Otherwise...nothing.**_

 _ **Peyton: Wanna video chat?**_

 _ **G: Yeah, but one day will I be able to meet you?**_

 _ **Peyton: If you're lucky.**_

 _ **Video chat...**_

 **Genevieve's POV**

"Hey G," I hear a familiar voice say, I hang up, "I want to text Peyton!". She grabs my phone, I grab it back.

"Taylor, no!" I yell.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just cannot stop writing these chapters. I will be finished soon at this rate! loll, nah.**

 **Genevieve's POV**

Its raining outside so I walk in it to the grocery store that's 20 minutes away. _Ring Ring._ I answer the call. "Hello?" I greet. I hear Peyton's voice coming from the other side of the line and everything stops for me. He says my repeatedly concerned. "Sorry, can you video chat me, its kind of hard to call and walk in the rain!". _Beep Boop. Accept._

"Haha," He laughs at wet me, "just as I thought, dancing in the rain, huh?" he laughs. I nod. Suddenly, a group of people with flashing cameras pop out of nowhere. Peyton's smile turns into a dull frown. "Oh-no! Its paparazzi! G, you have to run! They want information and will make stuff up like we're dating or something!" Peyton yells.

"DATING YOU?! WHAT?!" I yell. That's a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeee lie. I start running as fast as my two legs can take me. They are almost close to me. I turn an hit my head on a brick wall. "Smooth move, G". "Shut up!". I run again, ignoring the pain, and on the second turn, take a risk. Turn. No wall, yay! The paparazzi continued on the wrong way. The pain kicks in. "AHHH!".

"You okay, G?" Peyton says, trying his hardest not to laugh. I nod. It doesn't hurt that much, I hit it gently. Its gone now. I glare and we both start bursting into laughter. I then realize something.

"U-U-U-h,...Peyton?" I shyly say, he shrugs what, "I _need_ to go the grocery store, and its 10 minutes away!". His face turns red, then he looks like he's going to start bauling right here, right now. Its actually kind of amusing and entertaining.

"If you go without video chatting me until inside you're in the store, you can do it!" Peyton announces. I nod and wave goodbye, he does too, then I hang up and continue my... _nice_ walk to the grocery store...alone. I make it inside in 10 minutes. I go inside and video chat Peyton again. I hide behind a aisle and do it. Paparazzi show up but the owner doesn't want them in his store so they are forced to leave! Ha! After I buy my stuff, I hang up to go back home with no camera guys. It works. I hide my face though. When I get home, we talk the rest of the day.

*a day later*

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-_ "Taylor?! Why are you repeatedly knocking on my door?!" I ask shocked. Her face turns red in anger. She holds up a magazine off _Real Celebrity News & Gossip Daily. _Stupid name, right? I look at it and gasp. Its a blurry picture of me video chatting Peyton. Then another one of me walking in and video chatting him again. They must of secretly taken one picture! But, you know what the worst part is, the title. It is named... _**Peyton's new "friend" or more?**_.

"Read the article G, just read the article!" Taylor angrily stutters. I nod and flip to the page and start reading.

 _We all had writing block for the first time yesterday so we all were just trying to find some juicy things outside, and boy, what we found outside is J-U-I-C-Y juicy! So we accidentally went on the same path as a unknown blonde beauty trying to go to the store all wet from the rain. She was video chatting a male. When we saw who the male was, all our jaws dropped! It was...PEYTON MEYER! We all hope that the tall and handsome fellow is single and was being friendly to a fan, or was it more? Watch as we will follow this girl EVERYWHERE until we find out._

"OH MY GOD! IS FOLLOWING SOMEONE LIKE THAT EVEN LEGAL?!" I yell.

"When its for flipping magazine gossip it is! How could you?!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor, I'm sorry, but he said he friended girls not stalkerishly obsessed with him! And he wanted to be my friend! If this was you I would understand!" I explain. She just blinks.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF TO SUPPORT THAT STUPID STATEMENT!" she screams.

"Oh yeah? I do: June 9th, 2010. I liked Jake Jalaskey. He flirted with me in text, then you texted him and dated! But what did I do? I said you were a great girl and was happy for you! And its different since I'm only Peyton's friend! Trust me, I don't like him, and he doesn't like me!" I explain. That's the sad truth-wait what?!

"Oh yeah? He doesn't like you like a girlfriend? You think that?" Taylor asks. I nod, she types something in her phone, and orders for me to watch it. I take her phone. I click play on a phone. It buffers and then pops up.

 _"We were on the red carpet and the first celebrity we saw was Peyton Meyer...so we asked him a very...personal...question" the reporter said mysteriously._

 _"Whats your dream girl, Peyton?!" the reporter asks then adds a wink but she sounds like shes out of breath for some reason._

 _"Well, I think, she would have blonde hair, brown eyes you could melt into, and she would be humble so I could make her confident. I have to go, sorry, bye!" Peyton quickly says._

 _"So we-"_

I click pause, that's all I need to say. "Taylor, there was no proof that was personally me. Tons of people have blonde hair and brown eyes. You are being a really nice person." I say quietly, "and you're not being a really good friend." Taylor's face changes into a sad and ashamed look. She hugs me.

"G, I am so sorry. I am just not used to this!" she cried. I patted her back. Her wet tears didn't make my damp-from-the-rain clothes any more wet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peyton's POV**

Yesterday was crazy. You know, the situation with paparazzi! They always follow me and everybody I talk to. I video chat G. She accepts it. "Hey G, sorry about the whole situation with the paparazzi yesterday." I apologize. She bites her lip nervously. "What's wrong?". She holds up a magazine.

"You know what the title of this magazine is?!" She asks. I shake my head and squint. I tell her i can't see this from here. She reads it out loud. "PEYTONS FRIEND OR MORE!". She reads the article too. I shake my finger over the hang up button. "you are not hanging up on me!".

"I don't know what to say! Maybe we shouldn't video chat in public?" I say unsure. She gets angry. She starts rambling on about privacy.

"Well, lets try it again, and see if they follow us." G suggests. I nod. She walks outside around her block. Paparazzi start popping out, but she doesn't notice them. Sneaky guys/girls.

"G, go back inside...now!" I yell. She looks around. _Snap._ Oh no! She sees them and runs back inside and they leave. The next day, _I_ look through the magazines. I find a new edition. I look at the title. ' _ **Again? Love suspicion!'**_. Wow. They're nosey.

 _ **G: Did you see it?!**_

 _ **Peyton: Yeah, its even worse today! I mean, we're just friends, why can't they just believe that?**_

 _ **G: Because they want all the information they can get! Yesterday, Taylor got really jealous about it.**_

 _ **Peyton: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. She's just not my type.**_

 _ **G: Its fine. :)**_

We have a really good relationship. _Knock Knock._ I open it to see the maker of Girl Meets World. "Oh hey, why are you here?" I ask confused. He has a huge smile on his face. Hes happy all right.

"Girl Meets World is doing a live show in every city, starting with Boston!" he exclaims. I smile. We all take a private jet there, and when I'm there, I walk around town. Some clumsy girl bumps into me, but I didn't see her face.

 **Genevieve's POV**

(Pretend she still lives in boston please!)

I walk out into town, having privacy! Yay! I bump into somebody. "Sorry" I say and walk off. I didn't mean to bump into that guy, but I didn't see his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genevieve's POV**

 _Ring Ring._ "Hiya! Taylor, whats up?" I ask, scarfing down popcorn while watch television and drinking pop.

"Peyton Meyer's show is in Boston! Where we live!" Taylor squeals, "check his latest flashinsto-its so random!". I reply with an 'ok', and go to the flashinstolight app. I type in his name, I haven't followed him yet, nor do I want to. I want him to find mine! :D Weird...I look at his last tweet.

 ** _TheOfficialPRockie says..."I hate when people bump into you and you don't catch their face! GRR! (x()."_**

Gasp, I bumped into someone without catching their face. "That's a coincidence! Same thing happened to me: I bumped into a guy, said sorry, but didn't catch their face, and it bothered me!" I laugh. Taylor screams.

 _ **NailArtistGOffical says..."I love it when a celebrity oddly, coincidentally had the same situation I did! LOL! :pP!".**_

"G, don't you get it?! You bumped into him and had the chance to meet face to face but you missed it!" Taylor yells. I stay there stone faced. Did I...bump into him? THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING!

"He doesn't need to know, I don't need him TO know!" I yell. We talk for another hour then hang up. I do a nail art video to get my mind off it.  
...

"Okay, that's it! Bye guys!" I smile and then wave goodbye to the camera. I blow a kiss, then go near it to turn it off. I cut out the part where I do that and add some music, edit it, and voila! Done! I smile and click 'POST'. It takes an hour or two so I take a nap. I wake up to see that my video has posted. It has comments about how they like the idea. I smile. I get a video chat request. Its Peyton! I have to get cleaned up.

 _ **G: Hang on! One minute...sorry! :(**_

I run to the bathroom and spray my hair. I brush it and then pat my clothes to remove the wrinkles, and clean all the evidence off the couch. I accept his request, and then I get ready, wiping through my hair. His face pops up. "Hey!".

"You were sleeping weren't you, G?" he laughs. I blush.

"How did you know?" I ask. !

"You have a little bit of drool on your cheek!" he laughs harder. I giggle and then roll my eyes playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genevieve's POV**

I call Peyton trying to talk to him, but something else pops up.

 **SORRY, THIS NUMBER HAS *BLOCKED* YOU**

What? Ha! This must be a silly goofy mistake. "Hey G," Taylor pops up handing me the popcorn for our movie night.

"Taylor, do you know how to use a rotary dial?" I ask. She giggles.

"Of course silly! What for?"

"Well, Peyton blocked me and I'm kind of angry so I'm going to call up as a boy to find out what he thinks of me. Duh!" I scoff and playfully push her arm.

"Uh...stalker, much? DUH!" Taylor rolls her eyes playfully. I read her the number as she uses moms rotary dial. She spins the numbers around and pauses the movie.

"Are you going to listen?" I cover the phones speakers. She nods and giggles. "Shh!".

"Hello?" Peyton says.

"UH..." I do a boy voice, "I am...D-d-d-". I trail off.

"Derek? Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me, Derek!". Taylors jaw drops. "Your...friend told me you blocked G."

"Uh...yeah...my girlfriend Tatiana wanted me to. So I did."

"Who is Tatiana? Doctor?"

"Model. Hottest model in California."

"So you blocked G for her?" I cough.

"Cha."

"WELL YOU LITTLE SUPERFICIAL-"

"Excuse me? G? Is that you?"

"Yeah. i was stupid to think a celebrity would like me so thank you. Never talk to me again. You are superficial. Wow, and I thought I liked you even like a friend. Bye!"

"G w-"  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	8. Chapter 8

**Genevieve's POV**

Its been days since I've called, texted, videochatted, or even tried to communicate with Peyton. I was actually thinking we'd be friends, but I was strong. How did he make me naive? I am usually as stubborn as a bull! "Hey G," Taylor says soothingly, rubbing my back. I grab a tissue and blow my nose.

"Hey, Taylor," I say, wiping my eyes.

"Wow, G," Taylor does a sympathetic smile, "I've never seen you cry. You are usually as stubborn as a bull!". I do a giggle. We are _so_ alike, its not even funny or exaggerated.

"I'm okay, Taylor," I sigh, "or I will be. I just need a little time to forget about...Peyton."

"If it makes you feel better," Taylor turns on the television and goes on Demand, "I don't like Peyton anymore." I smile but shake my head. I sigh sadly.

"You don't have to," I say heart brokenly. Tears prick in my eyes.

"G," Taylor says continuing to rub my petite back, "I think you need some _alone_ and _quiet_ time."

"But, the living room is so noisy, even if you leave and turn off Demand!" I whine, folding my arms like a tiny and immature toddler would do when she didn't get her way.

"Then go to your bedroom," Taylor suggests, "when you are ready to come back out, I'll be here." I nod and walk slowly and sloth like to my room with a frown.

"I hate him," I sigh as I flop on my bed. I grab my phone and turn it on. The screen loads until its on the lock screen. I type in my password and turn on the wifi. I check my notifications on social network websites and my messages and voicemails from missed phone calls. Nothing. Nothing. At. All. Suddenly, it beeps. I see Peyton's remembered by heart video chat number with **Accept, Decline, or Block** on it. My finger shakes over the block option, but I push it away. "I'm not a jerk like him." Accept.

"G," he says sadly.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"I'm sorry...for everything. The blocking, the narcissistic behavior, the condescending jerk I _was._ " he sighs, he continues for ten more minutes as I still am angry.

"Peyton stop!", he nods, "not once in the whole list of reasons you are sorry did I hear that you are sorry you chose Tatiana, a stupid model over me!".

"But G-"

"Peyton, I can't stand talking to you while knowing you are still with someone who wants you to never talk to me!". Tears stream down my eyes.

"I've changed, G," Peyton says hoarsely, "I've changed."

"No," I shake my head, "you haven't changed at all in my mind."

"Please don't send me away."

"I have to," I wipe my wet cheeks, "until you change." I hang up. I burst into tears of anger and sadness. Taylor runs in. "H-He hasn't changed!" I scream brokenly. Taylor hugs me as I cry on her shoulder. She rubs my back like she always does.


End file.
